Red Harlow
Red Harlow is the protagonist of Red Dead Revolver. Early Life Red Harlow is the son of Nate Harlow and Falling Star. One night when Red was a teenager, his father returned from a successful gold prospecting trip to Bear Mountain. Nate's success made them extremely wealthy, so he brought many gifts for his family, Red being his father's Old Pistol. Red immediately went to practice with his new weapon. Within minutes of the families reunion, a group of bandits raided the homestead. Red and Nate killed all of the bandits but while Red was off fighting, Colonel Daren gunned down Red's parents in cold blood. Red rushed to their sides, screaming, and begging for them to wake up. Daren then began belittling and mocking Nate, saying to Red, "Kid, I reckon your Pa's better off dead, him being such a yellow-belly and all, Hehehehe". In a bloodthirsty rage, Red grabbed his father's Scorpion Revolver out of the fire. The red hot metal handle seered the Scorpion on the handle, into his flesh. Red fired a single shot. Daren screamed as he felt his skin tearing and ripping as his arm was blown off. The bandits then dumped Red into a ditch, leaving him for dead. Red lay there, staring at his hand, his parents screams ringing in his head. Later Life Years later, Red and his Dog are passing through Twin Rocks, when they come across Curly Shaw, who was recently robbed by a group of bandits. As he is talking, the bandits Twiggy Phelps and Smitty approach from behind. They interrupt him, throwing him to the ground. Twiggy notices that Red is staring at them. They then attempt to ambush Red, only to meet a bloody end. Their posse then attacks Red only to meet the same fate. After the fight outside, Bloody Tom, Big Oaf Whitney, and Loaf Whitney storm out of their huts, ready to kill Red. They each attack, each having their brains blown out. After the fight, Curly Shaw recommends that Red take their corpses to Widows Patch for a reward. Red takes Shaw's cart to transport the bodies. Red arrives in Widows Patch for his reward, however Sheriff O'Grady has nothing to reward him with, as the Ugly Gang has completely destroyed Widows Patch. Meanwhile, behind them, a group of outlaws gathers around Red's dog. The dog urinates on an outlaws foot. A single shot rings out and the barking stops. Red unholsters his gun in a blind rage, and slaughters the outlaws like they did to his dog. This confrontation sends him into an all out war with the Ugly Gang, brutally killing the key members in order: Chicken, Hedgehog, Whiskey and Gigolo Hancock. After his gang has been killed, Ugly Chris himself confronts Red, using the Sheriff as a meat shield. Red shoots him like a dog. Red begins searching for survivors, and discover from Katie O'Grady that her father is critically wounded, and that the closest doctor is in Brimstone, and that he will get a large reward for taking him there, plus for killing the Ugly Gang. Red and the Sheriff set out for their destination, and Red's most important milestone on his road to revenge. The train ride is long, and full of surprises. Red's train is ambushed by a group of bandits, his traincar being held at gunpoint. Red kills the strange bandit in a duel. Red then fights his way to the caboose, killing Smiley Fawler. The train then begins speeding dangerously down the tracks. Red then kills his way to the locomotive and kills the bandit that was holding the conductor hostage. Red has to fight the Pedrosa Brothers for the 5 minutes to Brimstone, killing them and their henchman Hatchet Schultz in the process. The train arrives on schedule, it's occupants unharmed. Sheriff Bartlett then arrives and takes Sherif O'Grady to the doctor, offering Red work before leaving. The 3 Bounties Quotes Appearances *''Red Dead Revolver'' (First appearance) *''Red Dead Redemption'' (Mentioned only) (Maybe in the Legends and Killers DLC Pack) Trivia * The character is based partially on famous actor Clint Eastwood, and his role in a number of spaghetti and revisionist Western films. He somewhat resembles Clint Eastwood's character in the western movie High Plains Drifter. * Red Harlow, Bad Bessie, Shadow Wolf, Jack Swift, Colonel Daren, and General Javier Diego are mentioned in a campfire segment in Red Dead Redemption. * Red's name is presumably the reason for the word Red in the title of the game. * John Marston in Red Dead Redemption has a similar set of scars on his face as Red does in Red Dead Revolver. Category:Harlow Family Category:Revolver Characters Category:Characters